organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BeastMan14
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Alpha Wolf .jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tomahawk23 (talk) 03:32, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Unfortunately for you, we're currently neutral during the war. We await further details before making our next move. Enlightenment awaits. OOC: Sport went back on the war. Come to chat RE: Encrypted message IC: Lloyd: It looks like Cicada has managed to make them back off for now. The New York Alliance, however, should remain vigilant. -Lloyd OOC: Las got Hawk to get the hell out of NY. He says he may have plans for the future, but no knowledge of the New York Alliance is out anywhere other than OOC. -LeoLab 21:29, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat Beast whenever you get the chance can you make a comment on the heist blog tomorrow? Thanks in advance. WanderingSkull 02:41, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Comment You Tanted on you Talk page here yo go Beast, also check the Blog i made i replied OOC: Since we're commenting out of order now. Jack opened fire with a burst from his M4, finishing off the last of the warlord's men. He turned towards Slava and nodded as a sign of respect. Looking around, Jack saw twenty dead Africans, two dead Wolves, and one dead Omnia Venana man. All in all, not too bad for losses. As more children came out of the cell, a little girl, no older than 9, stopped and spat on the corpse of the second-in-command before continuing walking. As the last of the kids got on the truck, Jack took his seat. "Alright, get us out of here. Let's hope things don't get any worse." Shaggydog turned at the sound of gunfire, and saw a group of African thugs, and a rather large one at that, approaching on jeeps. "Oh shit." He whispered, then rsn back to the rest of the team. "Everyone get into cover, we're under-" A bullet tore through the skull of an Omega, with another hitting Richard in the leg, the Omnia Venena man, and the Africans started piling out and opened fire on the team. "Shit! Shit!" Richard shouted as he limped to cover. Shaggy opened fire with his M4, taking out two or three of the horde of troops attacking them. He flipped on his comm,"Patton! We're getting hit hard at the armory. At least three dozen guys are here, and we've already got one man down and another wounded!" "Seriously, why the fuck am I mission control? Alright, I'll tell the others, back-up should be there shortly." The comm went off, and Shaggy grimaced. It was gonna be a long wait. Nymeria opened fire on another squad of the warlords men, smiling as each shot was a clean kill. More and more of the Warlord's troops had been trying to back-up the ones sent to defend the armory and kids, and it had been like shooting fish in a barrel. Best part was, she had taken down a second-in-command, meaning she was getting a hefty paycheck if all else failed. Suddenly, Patton Trask's voice rang in her ear,"This is a message to all available people! The men at the armory are being overwhelmed by warlord's troops, and they are in desperate need of back-up!" Nymeria grinned. She figured she'd have to bail Shaggy's ass out of the fire at some point of the heist. -- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 18:48, April 17, 2014 (UTC) African Heist Beast, this is a quick message about the African heist in order to continue the heist your turn will be skipped over unless you can make a comment by 10PM EST tonight. Thank you for understanding. WanderingSkull 21:08, April 23, 2014 (UTC)WanderingSkull Your senator Beast your senator character has come to the attention of a few users which led to some new rules. We've decided that in the 1st world having a senator a secret member of your organization would be way too much. Your best bet would be to go for him being a district judge. However if you really wanted you could do a state judge, but that's only if you can pull it off plausibly.Tomahawk23 (talk) 03:27, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Seeing as how I failed to think the full potential of having a senator as a member, I'll revise the character so he'll actually play the role I intended him to play. BeastMan14 (talk) 18:54, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Beast this is kind of something that's being kept between Me, Leo, Lassy, and Pach.Tomahawk23 (talk) 20:32, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat We need to discuss business, Cfp is here. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 19:46, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:A Warning to the Wolves IC: To: Mr Alpha Wolf Call it a hunch if you will but I could've definitely sworn that the victim of the arson attack in the 'burbs recently was you. Apparently my ladies out there also have reported to me the sound of gunshots before the fire but were too late in finding out who the shooters were. Don't get me wrong but sounds like you need some extra "protection" from us. On behalf of the Princess Thieves, we would like to make a donation of $1,000,000 from our accounts in Zurich to help alleviate the financial burdens this attack might have on you. Also, me and my gals would like to serve as a kind of protection detail in case your attackers come back for you - and if you want us to lead an execution squad against these sons of bitches then I would gladly accept the offer for I would love to be the one that pulls the trigger. And my reason for offering my help, you ask? Why, I have a certain degree of... admiration for you and the gang. Oh and if you are wondering how I got your contact details, Mr Wolf... let's just say that any friend of the United Crime Corp is a friend of the Princess Thieves ;) Ogre, the cool and calm cat from NYC OOC: If you aren't convinced that "a hunch" and her "ladies out there" are as good enough reasons to consider her knowledge of the attack IC, then let me known OOC via chat or user talk and ignore this letter of request. OOC #2: You do realize that The Princess Thieves is an all-female gang so why would they send armed MEN to do a woman's job? Alpha Wolf, If I can be brutally honest with you, the Princess Thieves are not a "brute" force to be used in a war scenario like this. At least we did a good job of protecting you during that warehouse ambush the other day but we don't like to get too involved in the upcoming war. However since our branch is actually obliged to fulfil a contract set out by , we will make you a counter-offer. We might not be able to fight for you on the front lines but maybe you could either have us covertly assassinate key enemy leaders and militia, sabotage potential operations the Vipers and Pythons are thinking of concocting or steal loot from their caches. These activities come with a fee, as I am sure you know. If we are indeed hired for any of those goals, then me ('Ogre'), 'Spy' and maybe 'Demon' will coordinate and partake in these risky endeavors to the best of our abilities. The rest of the girls will try their best behind the scenes but ultimately, they've got other fish in the sea to worry about. I hope you understand what we are trying to say, Alpha Wolf and will take our plea seriously. Good luck with keeping your hands as clean as you can. 'Ogre', leader of the NYC Princess Thieves PS Don't forget my offer to lead the execution squad against whoever it is that sent you the warning, would you? The meeting wut da fuq buum I know you're surprised at what just happened, but everyone wants the Wolves to stay and succeed still. Come on chat when you can, we need to talk. Or I'll stir fry you in my wok. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 00:42, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Ransoming Tala I'd intended this to be more negotiatory - i.e, 2 bil is my opening price, and you make a counter offer, and we then reach a compromise sort of thing. So what's your counter-offer?-LeoLab 16:20, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Can you get on chat? If so, we can have a far easier time discussing it there. If not, then my counter-offer is $1.5 billion, since a) you're basing that bid off of OOC knowledge and b) Tala's pretty high-ranking within the Wolves. And so long as you show me the sequence and let me edit it to fit Lloyd better, since you seem to like butchering my characters, then sure. -LeoLab 16:36, June 3, 2014 (UTC) That would work nicely. I'll get to writing the hand-off after class, assuming you don't do so. -LeoLab 13:38, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Where he'd usually go; a cafe or restaurant owned by Omnia Venena. -LeoLab 16:44, June 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Llloyd Scene Here's the edited stuff: Several days before the enactment of Order 66.... Jefferson Tala sat in a restaurant owned by Omnia Venena, eating a steak and patiently waiting for Lloyd Kumar to arrive. This meeting was of the greatest importance, and if Tala botched it, it could end in his death. Suddenly, Lloyd entered, and Tala waved to him. "Kumar." "Tala." The men shook hands and Lloyd sat down. "I hope the food was good?" "Very." "Excellent." Lloyd waves the waiter over and orders a dessert for himself. "Now what was it you'd wanted?" "You see, I heard from whisperings by a little brown bug that you plan to betray your employer." "Bugs are far less reliable than birds." Tala leaned in. "Well, I have a suggestion that could make things easier for you." "You're assuming this bug is accurate." "Edward has an inner circle," Tala continues, undaunted, "and I'm part of it. If you were to, say, kill these inner circle members and Edward, but leave me, you could easily gain the Wolves as a permanent ally. It has become clear that Edward's time has passed, and I'd like to reestablish control over my gang." Tala got up, and left money behind for the steak. "Just a thought." I added in Lloyd's dialogue and a couple extra things here and there. I also removed the mention of Ollie - as far as the Wolves know, the Captain in NA Branch is simply someone with the same name. -LeoLab 13:31, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Com 2 Khat LOL come 2 chatt unles u want ur booty wiped down to tirty wolvez dis weekend. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 00:35, June 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE You're up on the meeting, post ye shite. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 01:22, June 7, 2014 (UTC) : You're up again, please. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 02:08, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ye turn agin. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 03:47, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Skull can't comment right now so you can. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 04:02, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: ur up. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 02:53, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: reeply r di. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 04:05, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Quick Message If you don't comment or can't comment by the end of the day, no worries. I'll do my comment in the morning since I know you can't use your iPad on the weekends. WanderingSkull 04:12, June 7, 2014 (UTC)WanderingSkull On Hold Hey, Beast, you aren't going to be here this summer right? If that is still the case, once you leave I'm going to put the Wolves on hold. Nobody will be able to attack them. Keep in mind that people can still move in on your territory, they just won't be able to attack you. Let me know when you're leaving for teh summer. Tomahawk23 (talk) 22:40, June 9, 2014 (UTC) About Tala... Bobby Darin IT'S BOBBY FUCKING DARIN! -Pach, trying to get it through your skull. OCF Meet me on OCF chat. Come back BM. 17:08, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat Mind dropping by on cha when you have a sec? -LeoLab 15:04, October 27, 2014 (UTC) RP RP Characters need to be brand new characters, sorry. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ Talk 22:18, December 11, 2014 (UTC) OCF reboo Come to OCF chat to discuss the details of the all new direction of the OCf wiki Tuesday between 2 : 30-3 : 00 p.m.central time. -Pach Assassin intro Hey just send how you want your assassin introduced on my talk page Beast, thank you! -Pach RE: I specifically want Raz for this mission, but you can give me the ones you want use for other missions. They can be introduced as new characters appearing for their specific mission.